1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shipping base for a large appliance. More particularly, this invention relates to a truncated pyramid shaped shipping base for a washing machine in which the base surrounds the washing machine motor to restrain the movement of the motor and washing machine tub during handling and shipping.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many modern top-loading washing machines the interior wash tub is suspended from the cabinet by suspension rods with the motor mounted to the underside of the tub. The clearance between the wash tub and the appliance cabinet is often no more than about an inch (2.54 cm), and so the cabinet is susceptible to damage from impacts from the wash tub when the appliance is moved during shipping. In addition, the motor may be susceptible to damage caused by movement of the motor and tub relative to the cabinet during handling and shipping.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a shipping base that restricts the movement of the tub and motor during shipping and handling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a three-dimensional shipping base that is nestable in order to reduce stacking height.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.